Dear Brooke
by Pirate Bo
Summary: My name is Clarisse McClellan, I'm 17 and currently insane. Before Clarisse McClellan died, she had one other friend she could talk to. Its name is Brooke and it's an inorganic object: a journal. A side story to Fahrenheit 451.
1. Dear Brooke

**Bo**: Yo! This is actually a school project for the book, Fahrenheit 451. The point was to write a journal that is written in Clarisse's point of view.

**Ski**: Bo doesn't own Fahrenheit 451 or the characters from the book. But Bo does own this idea.

Summary: "My name is Clarisse McClellan, I'm 17 and currently insane." Before Clarisse McClellan died, she had one other friend she could talk to. Its name is Brooke, and it's Clarisse's journal. A side story to Fahrenheit 451.

* * *

Dear Brooke,

My name is Clarisse McClellan, I'm 17 and currently insane. My uncle gave you as a present. He said that people use you to write about their day or tell their innermost secrets also. I've decided to name you Brooke, because Brooke sounds much better than diary or journal.

Well then Brooke, I shall tell you more about myself. We, meaning my father, mother and uncle, have just moved here from Chicago, after Rahzel died in a car crash. She was a good friend; she was also insane and 17. Did you know Brooke; she was my 16th friend who died this year, and the 10th to die in a car crash? I miss my friends.

I'm anti-social, or at least '_they_' say I am. But I think it really depends on what you mean by social. Brooke, social to me means discussing real ideas with people or talking about how strange the world is. But that is not something we can do here, and that's why I decided to confide in you.

That is all I can say for now. I must be off; I have a psychiatrist appointment to go to. I shall talk to you later

_Clarisse, Sept. 29  
_

TBC

* * *

**Bo**: She wants to thank Isabelle for letting her post this on the Internet and being an awesome English teacher for her the past two years, sticking with all the crazy stuff that happens at school.

She also wanna thank, a few others who she's not gonna name because she really wants to surprise them. xP You don't have to read this, it's just something she wrote, nothing special. Gaah Bo's rambling... oh dear... oh well that was the first chapter... or well introduction. Not sure what to really call it now. Oh well... Bo's rambling again.

Review if ya wish, it doesn't matter to her, she just posted this story for the hell of it.


	2. Hello Brooke

**Bo**: HAHA! _evil laugh_ Bo is back again... with Chapter two!

Haha, she wonders if you saw what your character was going to be, Cappy-chan? Or are you going to be super surprised?

**Ski**: Bo still has no ownership over Fahrenheit 451. But Bo has ownership over Dr. Captrigger! HAHA! _evil laughter_

**Bo**: Well, she has nothing else to say-errr... type so on with chapter two!

* * *

Hello Brooke,

I'm still insane. The psychiatrist appointment was quite boring. Psychiatrists in general are boring, well at least the seven I've had to see so far. I don't ever want to become one. Their job consists of four things: jot down stuff, ask questions, nod their head ,and grunt.

My psychiatrist is called, Dr. Captrigger. I always make up things to say when I'm with a psychiatrist to keep him busy. I think Dr. Captrigger realized that, but he said nothing. He called me a regular onion too! He says I keep him busy peeling away the layers. He wants to know what I do with my time. Why I go outside and hike around in the forest and watch the birds.

He wishes to know why I rarely spend time to watch the 'parlor walls'. I lie to him, because Rahzel warned me to. She says if I wish to live a long life I must lie, because '_they_' won't think twice about killing me if I don't fit into '_their_' society. When something doesn't fit, you get rid of it. You know, Brooke, that was the last time I talked to Rahzel. It was like she knew she was going to die, so she came to say her last good-bye.

It's time for me to say good-bye again Brooke, I'll talk more next time.

_Clarisse, Oct. 11_

TBC

* * *

**Bo**: So what do you think Cappy-chan and others who read it? Do you like your job? xP

She can't wait to see how Niichan reacts to his appearance. That for sure will be very amusing.

Many thanks for this chapter shall go to Isabelle again for spell checking her mistakes and Cappy-chan, for always being there to help her with advice when she asked for it. You helped Bo out of many bad situations that could've become very dangerous.

Well thats the end of this author note

Bo out!

P.S. Review if ya wish


	3. Good Evening Brooke

**Bo**: (_feels special_) LUCKY ✮ CHANNEL! WOOT! Already posting third chapter! Bo is your navigator... the person who has been leaving nonsense rambling above and below the previous chapters!!

**Ski**: (_holds up sign_) Also the writer of this story xP

**Bo**: This so far, besides the second chapter will be her favorite. The people who know her well enough should understand why she favours 2 and 3. Bo is most curious to see what Cappy-chan, Niichwan, and Wally-chan will say if they say anything when they read this chapter. Since they're on right now while she's typing this up. (_waves_) Especially Niichan though, he and the others should understand why.

**Ski**: Bo does not own, Fahrenheit 451 or LUCKY ✮ CHANNEL. But... Bo does own, Dr. Captrigger, Rahzel, and Ryan.

**Bo**: She doesn't have anything else to ramble about at the moment so on with the 3rd chapter!

* * *

Good evening Brooke,

Something unusual happened tonight while I was on my friends' walk. I met a man. He's my next door neighbor, Guy Montag, and he's a fireman, which is astonishing. He's not at all like the other firemen I met in Chicago.

When I talk, he looks at me; when I say something about the moon, he looks at the moon. Others would never do that. Others would walk off and leave me talking or threaten me. But he doesn't, he puts up with me. I like him; he's different from the others.

I almost forgot to tell you the main reason for my walk tonight! You see, Brooke, tonight was a very important walk. I was not walking for myself, I was walking for Ryan. Today is his birthday; he would be turning 14 if he was still alive. He loved going outside and walking, especially at night. He told me, "_I want to be a nomad, to have no fixed abode, just wandering from place to place_. _But being a nocturnal pedestrian will do for now._"

_Ryan died March 7th  
_

_ From a gunshot wound  
_

_ While walking outside  
_

_ At night, at age 13  
_

My time is up Brooke, it is time for dinner

_Clarisse, Oct. 23  
_

**TBC**

* * *

**Bo**: WOO! That was chapter 3 of Dear Brooke! She hoped you liked it a tiny bit, if not well then congratulations for wasting a few minutes of your life reading this!

Well right off the bat then the stats for Dear Brooke!

**Reviews**: 1  
**Hits**: 18  
**Alerts**: 1  
**Favorites**: --

She will not lie to you, she is very surprised she got any hits at all besides from the few people she showed it to. And to get a review and alert! She's honoured, someone likes this story!

**Ski**: (_holds up poster_) Bo wishes to thank: Isabelle for being an awesome English teacher and help fix spelling errors. Cappy-chan for just being there when Bo needed advice and willing to listen to Bo rant. Niichwan, for well just being the awesome 5th Niichan. And before Bo forgets, Bo wishes to thank Isabelle(_again_) & Kate for telling Bo your favorite numbers so Bo could determine which day Clarisse would write her entry!

**Bo**: Well thats it for Chapter 3, hopefully she will post Chapter 4 on Monday... or something


	4. Good Day Brooke

**Bo**: LUCKY ✮ CHANNEL! Yo! Bo's your navigator for this chapter once again! Here is chapter four! Not much is happening in this entry of Dear Brooke, but it's needed. xP

**Ski**: As stated before Bo doesn't own 451 Fahrenheit any of the characters. Bo does own: the novel, Dr. Captrigger, Razhel, Ryan, and most importantly Brooke.

**Bo**: Well now on with the story!

Chapters Complete: 4/6

* * *

Good day, Brooke,

It's been gloomy lately, raining a lot. But I like the rain, especially like walking in it, so I suppose it really isn't that gloomy. Brooke, did you know rain even tastes good; like wine? I'm most contempt when it rains. Though I suppose it should be snowing seeing how it is winter, the weather is supposedly going to be cold enough to snow in the next two weeks. I like the snow too, its like a cold version of the desert.

I've been walking outside with Montag now regularly; he truly is a particular character. I almost forget he really is a fireman. It's sad though, he never fell in love. He took the test too. You know, if you rub a dandelion under your chin, if it rubs off it means you're in love. Well it didn't rub off. And he is married too, so I guess it's a loveless marriage? Or maybe one-sided love marriage, or would that be a pity a marriage? I never met his wife so I wouldn't know.

I was listening to people talk on the subway yesterday, it's quite melancholy, people aren't the slightest bit upset that we are on the bridge of war. I wonder if they really realize how serious it is. So many people are going to die for some reason that they don't even know, or don't even understand. I don't like it. But I can't say anything. Rahzel's words are always echoing in my head, "If something doesn't fit, they will kill it without a second thought."

That's all I shall write for today, it's very late and I should be heading to bed

_Clarisse, Nov. 03_

tbc

* * *

**Bo**: WOOT! Chapter four is done! Bo shall update entry 5 by the end of this week. Maybe six too.

**Ski**: Stats

**Reviews**: 1  
**Hits**: 38  
**Alerts**: 2  
**Favorites**: 1

We got 20 more hits since last chapter. And one favorite and another alert.

**Bo**: WOOT! 20 more hits!! YAY! Bo wants Jones Soda now. Well review if you wish. It doesn't matter to Bo. Hope you like this entry!


	5. Morning Brooke

**Bo**: YOSH! LUCKY ✮ CHANNEL! Bo is here again talking nonsense! Well this is Entry five for our Dear Brooke. Only one or was it two more to go? Bo is gonna do an epilogue most likely.

**Ski**: Bo doesn't own 451 Fahrenheit or any of the characters. Neither does she own the idea with beeping key in ignition. That is in fact real. Bo does own tons of manga, the novel, Brooke, Rahzel, Ryan, Dr. Captrigger.

**Bo**: Well anywho, entries complete 5/6

* * *

Morning Brooke,

I'm going to my psychiatrist today for another session. Dr. Captrigger is still boring. But let's talk about a brighter subject!

My uncle told me a story yesterday, about when there used to be front porches. He said, "_People used to sit there at night sometimes, talking when they wished to talk, rocking and not talking when they didn't wish to talk. Sometimes they would just sit there and think about things, let their thoughts scatter where they pleased._" But '**_they_**' didn't like that. They made architects get rid of them; '**_they_**' made architects use an excuse saying that front porches didn't look well.

My uncle asked me why '**_they_**' did that, I think he wants me to think underneath the underneath, he wants me to figure out why '**_they_**' didn't like porches, what the hidden reason behind it all really was.

I think it might be the fact that if people could talk, they had time to think. And that wasn't the kind of social life '**_they_**' wanted. They don't want us to sit down and think. So Rahzel was right, "_Something that doesn't fit, they get rid of it._"

Oh dear, it's getting close for me to leave. We'll have to leave in a car. I strongly dislike going out in the car. Brooke, there are so many things I dislike about the car. I prefer walking myself, but if I had to choose a car I like, it'd be one of the old ones my uncle told me about, from the past. But I don't have time to go into that, instead I'll tell you one of my most disliked features on the car. Brooke can you imagine that the car will beep to remind you that the key is still in the ignition after you turn the car off? It's utterly pointless if you ask me. I mean of course you know the key is in the ignition you just turned the car off. But I guess others think it's genius idea.

Wish me luck Brooke,

_Clarisse, Nov. 11_

tbc

* * *

Ski: Stats for this entry.

**Reviews**: 1  
**Hits**: 48  
**Alerts**: 2  
**Favorites**: 1

**Bo**: so we got ten more hits once again. No changes with reviews, alerts, or favorites, how boring. Just reading is good enough. Ta ta


	6. Salutations Brooke

**Bo**: LUCKY ✮ CHANNEL! Bo here and welcome to Entry six for Dear Brooke! This is the final entry with Clarisse.

**Ski**: Bo doesn't own 451 Fahrenheit or any of the characters. Bo does own the novel, Brooke, Rahzel, Ryan, and Dr. Captrigger.

**Bo**: Well any who, entries complete 6/6! AND EXPECT A EPILOGUE! WOOT!

* * *

Salutations Brooke,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you lately, but after my last visit with Dr. Captrigger my uncle thought it would be wise if I hide you for a while. I hope you will forgive me for storing you in a box then burying you in the ground leaving you to wither in dark abyss. My uncle had an intuition after he picked me up from my appointment with Dr. Captrigger that we'd have to be more careful now. I guess I miss judged Dr. Captrigger he is quite the tricky character, maybe not as boring as I originally thought.

It's been dreadfully boring now that we have to be extremely careful as to what we do. Mom's been on edge and jumps at any sound now, while dad is constantly looking out the window. We're all worried that something bad is going to happen. Whenever uncle has a sudden intuition about something it's correct. He takes great pride in it too.

If you're wondering why I'm able to write in you again it's because uncle says they aren't going to be watching us today. So it's safe for me to dig you out. Even though we aren't being watched it's still a gloomy day the sky looks like it's about to cry. I'm sitting in a tree you see that's how I'm able to tell.

Brooke the strangest thing has been happening to me all day, even uncle looked at me strangely when I told him. I keep hearing bells they've been getting louder as the day has gone on. I think someone is getting married or maybe they're for a funeral. I wonder who died.

Well that's all I have to write for now mom is calling for me she has hot chocolate!

Good-bye Brooke,

_Clarisse, Nov. 25_

* * *

**Bo**: There might be spelling errors in this entry, Bo didn't get this entry checked over by a beta. shrugs Point out the mistakes if you want and she shall fix them!

**Ski**: Stats for this entry.

**Reviews**: 1  
**Hits**: 71  
**Alerts**: 2  
**Favorites**: 1

**Bo**: Well.. nothings changed stats wise except for the hits! WOOT.


End file.
